Rock'N Roll Princess
by Ice-Lolly
Summary: Kagome Kikans got a bad past. Inuyasha Crays got a bad past as well. What happens when these two rivaling stars battle it out to become Japans Sex Of Music? Love, Worship, Hatred. A sad ending? Who knows. First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Kagome Kikan, having been changed from Higarashi so she would be safe from her past and her new life. Her dreams had been fullfilled, her yerns. At teh moment Kagome stood on a large stage, staring out into the stands. She smiled and closed her eyes, dancing around. This was her dream...

"KAGOME!" Well, most of it was her dream. The rest was just a nightmare. The Red haired hanyou turned around and sighed softly as Kikyou Taki, big-time manager just for her, walked down the stage easily with hidden grace and stopped in front of her, shaking her head. "Im afraid im going to be turning you over to Sango Kawamari. She's a new manager and would be much better than that pervert..." She seemed to be talking to herself, staring down at her clip bored. She looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, im sure you both will become quick friends." Kikyou then turned and looked back over her shoulder, watching her before turning back around and engulfing the girl in a hug, tugging at her black dog ears. "Ill miss you, Kagome-Chan." Before walking off the stage and leaving behind the girl she had grown fond of. Kikyou was off to America to manage some other punks who thought they had a chance in the music industry. Ha-ha, would Kikyou sure show them.

"By Kikyou-Sama! Don't forget to write!" Kagome called, waving her hand around while watching the woman leave, not even worried about San-go? She shrugged and looked around, picking up a Mic. Someone called out for her to say something in it. She batted her eyes and smiled, saying hello in a shy voice. She smiled and waved. "Testing. Mic Checka." She set down the Mic and walked off stage, towards the exit. She left the building and made her way to her motorcycle and climbed on it, placing the black helmet on her head and speeding off towards her apartment. Just anouther normal day and she wasn't very excited... She never was, really, anymore.

At home she waited patiently by the phone, until it gave three rings. She picked it up and spoke into the phone, "Hello, this is the house of me; you are currently speaking to me. How may I help you?" There was a pause on the other end, the person clearly confused. "No Miroku-Baka. I will not bare your children." There was a soft whine. "I only asked you once, Kagome-Chan!" She shrugged and realized he wouldn't be able to see it. "So, doesn't mean you won't again." There was a small whimper, as If Miroku had cringed. "You kicked my ass last time Kagome, I don't think ill ever ask you again... NOT that I wouldn't love too of course…. Um…" She smiled a bit. "It's alright Miroku." A small gasp. "You'll bare my children?" She growled. "NO, BAKA MORON!" She yelled, hearing the phone drop. It was picked up again. "Alright Kagome. Um, anyway. Sango will be there in at least an hour. She says she's just dieing to meet you, well as you can expect from hearing about how you're doing a live concert just as you come into the world. She actually thinks it's a great idea…" He laughed slightly and then coughed. "Shell is there around nine." Then he hung up. Kagome shrugged and set the phone on the hook, staring up at the white ceiling. Her eyes drifted shut slowly…..

BUZZ BUZZ. Came the sound of her doorbell. Kagome yawned and stood up from the couch, walking over to the door she opened it and stared at the person blankly, then backed up and let them in. She shut the door and walked over to the couch, sitting on it. "Sango, I presume?" The other girl nodded and smiled, brushing black curled away from her face. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-San." She bowed her head, Kagome bowed her own. "Same here Sango, but please, call me Kagome." "Then call me Sango." They seemed to be getting off ok, Kagome usually the one to tell someone right then if she didn't like them.

It was a few hours later that they were both holding their guts and rolling on the floor, laughing at something Kagome had said. It had been something about how she felt about music, and yes she ment to make people laugh when she said it. Very carefully executed. "Ok, Kagome-Chan. Iv got to go now. Ill sees you tomorrow at the Piata Concert Hall." She said and smiled standing and chuckling as she left the house. Kagome locked the door and smiled to herself, nodding. She ran into her bedroom and bounced around on the feather mattress and well as the others and giggled a bit, heading off for a shower. She came back and dressed in her pajamas and then climbed into her bed, falling asleep onto of the covers. Her life really was looking better.

That night, she did have one awful dream though. Sadly, it was of how her father had brutally killed her younger brother….

Kagome lay asleep in a small bed, she herd some scuffling and yelling, awoke and walked slowly to the door. She stared out into the dimly lit hallway and watched as shadows played against a hall, her brother's small outline getting lashed at. She ran over to the door of his room and stared inside, tears welling in her eyes. Her father was striking out at the small, sickly boy and the crunching of some bones was herd as Souta fell back against a wall, head busting as it slammed against a bed stand on the way down. Her father drove his foot into the boy's stomach, then turned back to the doorway and watched her, charging foreword. She was dragged down the stairs and thrown into the dark; mold smelling basement where she was left for eight days, with ought anything to eat and barely enough to drink. She had been five at the time, and her brothers dead and limp body had been thrown down there with her, causing her to stare at him in horror, the boy she had loved, the boy who had his eyes wide open and seemed to be spluttering for air. The boy she called her brother who had been stabbed after her had died. Her brother.

Kagome had gone into deep shock, and her father had blamed a murderer who was still uncaught, having exposed with the body earlier in the back yard near the Goshinboku, or God Tree. It had been horrible to help her father, to lie to everyone and say she didn't know where her brother had been that night, or even if he had been to bed. She had also lied and said she had hurt herself and fallen down the basement stares in her haste to find her brother. But no, that wasn't it and a few of her family members seemed to realize it.

Kagome dreamt until her alarm clock went off and awoke, crying for a good twenty minutes and then showering again, changing into a red tube top and a plaid red and black skirt. She put on knee high boots and walked out into the parking lot, climbing on her bike she put on her helmet and turned the ignition, speeding away towards the coffee shop. Once there she climbed off and went inside, being a regular she didn't catch anyone's attention. Getting a black cup and some sugar she left and sat outside under the stormy grey sky with her coffee, sitting on her bike and drinking it. She threw it into an empty waist basket and slipped her helmet back on, making her way to the concert hall. She came upon there in no time, passing two silver haired demons and Kikyou, who she stared at blankly before leaving them all alone. It could have been just anouther imposter.

Making her way into the stands she sighed softly and grabbed up a mike, cueing some music by herself and standing in the middle of the stage. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, taking the mike in her hand and leaning it towards her mouth she began to sing, thinking about her father,

"I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
everyone's got their chains to break  
Holding' you

were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Are you gone and onto someone new?

I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
your trust, you must  
confess

is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...

Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh

has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You'd die to heal  
The hope that start  
The broken hearts  
Your trust, you must  
Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
your trust, you must  
confess  
is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..."

She suddenly herd a few people, around eighteen shed say, clapping happily and whistling. She spun around and stared at them, her eyes widening in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is my first fanfiction so please, BE KIND!

Im going to try and update once every week, but my family is realy tight about letting me come on and I stumbled apon this site and InuYasha so I figured that it would be realy fun. And I don't realy know much about Inuyasha yet, so if the charecters are OOC forgive me!

And also, This story will always be following Kagome. So even if it mentions Inuyasha in the title. Its more based on Kagome. Then adding Inuyasha too it.. yeah. But all told from Kagomes veiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stepped back in shock, covering her eyes with her hands as the spot lines turned on. She shook off that odd coiling feeling her stomach and bowed, smiling. "Thank you!" Those standing there were actually twenty people, two were just standing there staring at her blankly, and their silver hair tucked behind their ears or pulled up into a pony tail. She blinked at them and shrugged, looking at the crowd. A few camera men and a few for special affects. Sango… Miroku… Kikyou.., wait KIKYOU! Kagomes eyes turned back to her long time friend and almost pounced on her.

"I thought you were going to America?" She asked, hugging her. Kikyou hugged her back and shook her head. "No, actually the two im managing came her to Japan instead, for publicity I guess." She shrugged and looked back at the two. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha Cray, and Sesshomaru Takahashi. They are half brothers and are in a band together. Still looking for a guitarist of course…" She shrugged a bit. "You guys could give Miroku a test run, he's really good… Used to play in my band…" The two brothers flinched and the shorter one stepped foreword, sneering at her.

"We don't need some dried up musician, we need a rocker." He sniffed her, ears flicking back as he cocked a brow. Being a human was alright, he knew he would be able to beat her vocals then. But now upon finding her as a hanyou, like himself, he was going to have some difficulties. He growled at her, eyes widening though. Kagome clenched her fist and stepped forward, as if daring him to say another word. He snickered. "Wench." That did it for Kagome. She launched herself forward; dark black aura swelling up in her hands so that the dark energy's light surrounded them. She lashed out with her claws, ripping into Inuyasha shoulder dangerously close to his neck. Her eyes seethed a dark red and she was held back by Kikyou and Sango. Miroku ran up and conked Kagome out with a frying pan.

Kagome went limp in her managers and Kikyou's arms, falling to the floor as they struggled to hold her up. The two grunted and looked at Miroku. Sango questioned. "Miroku, where did you get that frying pan?" He shrugged. "I found it." Someone screamed about their lost frying pan and he gulped, running off. "ILL BE BACK SANGO!" He left out the exit, followed closely by the cook. Sango shrugged and looked back at the two brothers, glaring dangerously at them.

"Im warning you don't ever make Kagome mad again. It could just be your life she ends…. Or worse, you're singing career." Sango and Kikyou hauled Kagome up and took her off to her dressing room, laying her down on a couch and covering her up with a blanket, walking back out to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring at each other and talking, seems like they took the threat seriously, good.

A few hours later Kagome awoke in her room, rubbing the back of her head and groaning slightly, standing and looking over at her mirror. She made her way over there and gasped, letting out a muffled yelp. She had loser imprinted on her forehead in sharpie, its silver glow catching the light. Silver, DAMN THEM! Kagome went around yelling her head off, people rushing in and taking one look at her before dragging her over to a chair, getting rid of the sharpie as best they could and covering that up with makeup. When they were finished Kagome charged from her room and looked around, instantly spotting Sesshomaru she pounced on the man and whispered in his ear, "Where the hell is your brother?" The man tensed up, not even realizing that she had been there until she had landed on his back. He motioned off towords a dressing room.

Kagome launched herself over there and tore it open, cocking a brow and straightening as she watched the hanyou boy unzip his pants and get ready to pull off his boxers, a girl in some skimpy clothes had her legs spread, sitting on the edge of a desk. The girl screamed and dropped down, pulling her skirt down and running out of the room, Inuyasha confused. He turned around and cursed, sipping up his fly but accidentally zipping it up on his… You know. He screamed out and fell to his knees, writhing around.

Walking over to the Hanyou Kagome hauled him up and fixed the zipper of his pants, rolling her eyes. "Asshole, don't you realize that there are a few signs in here that you put up for that kind of thing?" She asked, he retorted. "Haven't you ever herd of knocking?" She snickered. "When threes a busy sighs up I always knock." He grumbled and sat down on the desk, flicking hair back over his shoulder. He looked up at her forehead and grumbled. "So they fixed you up? I could hear your screams from all the way in here."

She shrugged and sat on the edge of his couch. "Yeah." She just watched him blankly, a twinkling in her eyes like she knew something he didn't. She stood up and sighed softly. "Inuyasha, you have lipstick on your face." And she watched the male spin around and ignores her, looking into the mirror. Her fingers snapped and he did infact have lipstick right there. She giggled and watched him desperately try to get the stuff off. Happily it was only an illusion, but he didn't know that. She turned around and walked out, onto the stage again. Looking around she sighed softly and watched Sesshomaru. Someone called out and said they needed a mic check again. Kagome picked up a mic and so did Sesshomaru, thinking he was the only one out here. They both said out at the same time, "Mic Checka" They spun around to look at each other, thinking that they were the only ones to add an A to the end. Smirking slightly she set down her mic and walked over to Sesshomaru, who just stared at her with a raised brow. She smiled a bit more at him.

"So Sesshomaru. What was it like in America?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and standing in front of him, hands behind her back. "To be truthful, it was horrible. Too many slutty women all trying to breathe on me.." He shrugged and went back to tuning his keyboard. Kagome nodded. "So you lived here before?" She questioned. "In Kyoto, yes." She nodded again. "Iv been there a few times." She sighed and watched him, he looked up at her after about five minutes. "Want to go for some coffee?" She asked, with a pleading look. He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I have to meet Rin there in a few hours anyway." Kagome nodded. "She your wife?" He smiled a bit. "Good guess." Kagome nodded and smiled a bit, walking with him out the exit door.

From inside his room Inuyasha peaked out at the two and grumbled, seemed like Kagome was becoming friends with his brother. He grumbled and followed them out after a little while.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in a little coffee house, talking and drinking their coffee. It wasn't long after then a tall girl with short brown hair walked in and over to Sesshomaru, she cocked a brow. "Who is this Sessho?" He stood and pulled out a chair. "Rin, this is Kagome. A new found friend. Kagome, this is Rin." Kagome nodded and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Rin-Chan." She said and smiled. Rin smiled and shook her head. "Same here, Kagome-Chan." They both smiled at each other and Kagome leaned foreword. "So what's it like being with Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Rin giggled. "Mmm, its fun traveling around and stuff, he always takes me with him. But Inuyasha a pain, so not everything is wonderful. Erm, oh and you get to wake up every morning with him right there. Hes a lot sweeter than you might think Kagome." She giggled and looked over at her husband. "Besides, he's got a great ass." KKagome and Rin laughed a bit, and sat back in their chars. Kagome sniffed and cocked a brow, looking over at a bush. She could just see Inuyasha rear sticking out. She grumbled and looked at the two. "Ill leave you guys alone now, it is your date after all." She bowed and left them, walking over to the bush she drove her foot into Inuyasha ass and left, hearing a yelp and scuttling as he followed her out. She sat on her bike and stared at him. "What do you want?" She asked.

He sighed. "Just wondering If Sesshomaru was cheating on Rin." This defiantly wasn't true. "What do you think Inuyasha? That im low enough to get your brothers help? Of course not. It's always good to get someone isn't it?" She asked, shifting on her bike and placing her helmet on. She looked back at him and shrugged. "Want to go for a ride?" "Can I drive?" "NO" He shrugged. "Yeah I guess." Kagomes tossed him a helmet and he climbed on, gulping as he held onto her waist and leaned into her back a bit, looking around. She sped out of there, and he let out an ear piercing scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm. So I was bored and I did this one. Still not very good, no fluff, but Sesshomaru isn't like.. This big icy cold man. And I also brought in Rin. Um, not much with Sango/Miroku/Kikyou/ and the others yet though. Since this is just an extra chapter.

And thanks for the review, At least I know one persons enjoying it!

And the next time I update Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to start looking for a guitarist.


End file.
